Pain
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: El dolor podía desaparecer. YAOI.


**Naruto no me pertenece. Tampoco la canción, es Pain de Three Days Grace.**

_Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all._

La verdadera razón de su nombre no era porque se creyera Dios. En parte, sí. Debía mantener esa apariencia. Pero no. El dolor que sentía venía de mucho tiempo atrás. Yahiko había muerto, y aparte de Konan, no había querido a nadie más. Dos amigos, y nada más. Había matado, había intentado rezar como Hidan (no funcionó ni de broma), había intentado gastar el dinero de Kakuzu (al ser el jefe éste no le pudo decir nada), y había desperdiciado bastante de la arcilla explosiva de Deidara, por no decir que había hecho gastar tiempo y madera a Sasori.

El origami nunca se le dio, Konan lo sabía.

La jardinería no era lo suyo.

Los mariscos le gustaban demasiado para el gusto de Kisame.

Tobi nunca le cruzó por la mente.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Nadie, a fin de cuentas, podía llenar el vacío que sentía. Con Konan y Yahiko podía ignorarlo. Pero Konan salía con un chico cualquiera ahí, y casi no estaba en la base. Tocaron la puerta, finalmente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

Kisame apareció, tenía una figura a su lado. Ah.

-Gracias, Kisame. Puedes irte. Y tú... acércate.- el joven se acercó. Itachi Uchiha. Siempre lo había pensado como una persona seria, responsable, que no actuaba por impulso. Y sabía que no era así- ¿De verdad _sentías_ que debías irte?- vio cómo Itachi cambió de posición, pero no dijo nada- Kami, di algo en tu defensa, lo que sea. No tengo tiempo para estar así.- los ojos de Itachi, que solían activar el Sharingan apenas los abría, eran negros, pozos negros. Pain no sabía si era su mente o no, pero parecían pedir amor. Algo de compañía. Estaban llenos de dolor.

-No tengo nada qué decir.- contestó Itachi. Pain suspiró.

* * *

Llegó el día de San Valentín. Konan había tenido la maravillosa idea de hacer un intercambio con papelitos. Quedaron así.

De Itachi para Pain.

De Konan para Itachi.

De Kisame para Konan.

De Kakuzu para Kisame.

De Hidan para Kakuzu.

De Sasori para Hidan.

De Deidara para Sasori.

De Tobi para Deidara.

De Zetsu para Tobi.

De Pain para Zetsu.

Pain agradeció la simplicidad. Le daría fertilizante o algo así a Zetsu.

Por otro lado, Itachi dudaba bastante de su regalo. No sabía qué le gustaba al líder de Akatsuki. Recurrió a Konan, quien tenía una sonrisa demasiado misteriosa cuando le dijo que le encantaba el pescado a la parrilla y el estofado. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso ayudaría? Suspiró, y continuó viendo la tienda de mariscos. Lo que hacía por una celebración que consideraba idiota. Amenazó a Kakuzu de muerte y tortura si no le daba los miles de ryo que le pidió. Podría usar eso más seguido.

En fin. Continuó observando las tiendas, los escaparates llenos de cosas para ese día. Chocolates, flores, decoraciones asquerosamente rosadas, algunas blancas y pocas de ese lindo color rojo que le hacía pensar en su propio kekkei genkai. ¿El Sharingan no podía ser de otro color? No sé, digamos... negro. Oh, esperen. Los ojos del clan ya eran negros. Olvídenlo.

Entró finalmente a una tienda que no se miraba tan idiota, superficial y vacía como las demás. De hecho, era una tienda de antigüedades. Ni siquiera sabía si a Pain le gustaban. Pero tenía miles de ryo así que comprar una para él mismo no sería mala idea.

Rebuscó en todas las estanterías. Encontró una cajita de hierro, con relieves. Lo que logró distinguir fueron rosas, y en un costado había una pareja de hombres. Besándose. Una idea le cruzó la mente, sonrió de lado. Fue con el anciano de la tienda, lo pagó, luego pasó comprando unas rosa rojas y blancas y regresó a la base después de pasar por el mercado de mariscos, vegetales y carne. Si eso no funcionaba, no sabía qué lo haría.

* * *

-¡Llegó la hora!- Konan era la más emocionada- Bueno, a excepción de Itachi, todos deben tener sus regalos listos.

-¿Y por qué Itachi no?- preguntó Kisame. Konan lo miró con dagas en sus ojos.

-Porque yo digo. Hablamos.- la chica origami dio por iniciado el intercambio de regalos. Tobi recibió dulces. Zetsu obtuvo su fertilizante. Deidara, más arcilla explosiva. Sasori obtuvo una madera muy fina y rara (su rubio novio no se iba por lo simple). Kakuzu obtuvo un cheque (ojalá todos recibieran uno así de fácil). Hidan recibió algo para afilar y pulir su hoz. Konan recibió papel especial para jutsus de origami. Kisame consiguió comida para sus peces y un cupón para tratamientos faciales en un spa. Finalmente, Konan le dio a Itachi dangos, muchos dangos, y cupones para dangos. El Uchiha lo agradeció ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Líder-sama es el amigo secreto de Itachi!- dijo Tobi.

-¡Todos, a dormir!- ya era de noche- Menos tú, Pain. Y tú tampoco, Itachi.

* * *

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato. Pain miró a Itachi, quien lo miró de vuelta.

-Sígueme.- indicó. Lo llevó fuera de la base, en el bosque. Pain se preguntó si estaría pensando en matarlo mientras nadie los podía ver. Pero Konan no lo dejaría hacer eso, ¿verdad? No los hubiera dejado solos si eso hubiera sido su regalo... ¿o sí? Para ser sinceros, Pain podía considerar que ser asesinado era un buen regalo. No tenía una razón que le hiciera aferrarse a la vida, así que... ¿por qué no acababan con él de una vez?

_You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand. And I'll show you a world that you can understand._

Pain sintió de la nada la mano de Itachi sosteniendo con fuerza la suya. Lo miró, pero el Uchiha parecía más concentrado en el camino.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás...- se preguntó por qué de todo lo que podía haber hecho, el Uchiha había escogido algo tan complicado. Era sólo un día festivo que se enfocaba en el materialismo que le ponían al amor, ¿no? Al supuesto amor, si lo querían ver así...

La pendiente se hizo un poco inclinada, pero al ser ninjas eso no era nada complicado. Poco a poco la pendiente se hizo más pronunciada, aunque no llegaba a ser casi perpendicular con el suelo original. Finalmente, se detuvieron, Pain vio a su alrededor. Había velas encendidas, y vio con ojos como platos que en medio de la especie de claro plano en la punta de la montaña estaba puesta una mesa para dos, con lo que distinguió como sus dos comidas favoritas. Quitando el aroma adictivo y casi olvidado de la naturaleza, aquel aroma de comida hizo que le rugiera el estómago.

-Itachi...

-Logré que Konan me lo dijera. Soy pésimo para encontrar regalos, pero cocinar se me da bien...- _tan humilde como siempre_, pensó Pain.

-Gracias. Nadie se había preocupado por darme algo que me gustara.

-Supuse que estabas cansado de armas y demás. Recibes eso para tu cumpleaños...

Se sentaron, Itachi quitó la tapa de cristal, y el olor a comida se intensificó. Después de un rato viéndose, comenzaron a comer en silencio. El líder se preguntó si debía iniciar una conversación. Pero Itachi parecía perdido en su mente, entonces dudó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al fin. Los ojos negros del Uchiha lo miraron con desconcierto.

-¿Eh?- Pain se retuvo de burlarse por el tono confundido del menor. Los ojos negros de nuevo dejaban ver esa tristeza, la soledad. Se preguntó si sus propios ojos estarían así cuando no usaba el Rinnegan.

_This life is filled with hurt. When happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand. When the lights go out you will understand._

-Lo siento, me quedé pensando.

-¿Lo haces a menudo? ¿Pensar tanto?

-Un poco.- luego rió entre dientes, Pain lo miró con una ceja alzada- Nada. Mi madre solía decirme que pensar mucho podía arruinar a las personas, que podía hacerlas miserables.- no dijo nada por un rato- A veces creo que tenía razón.

-Itachi... ¿estás solo?

-Estoy contigo...

-No me refiero a eso. ¿No tienes a nadie a quien le importes?

-No. La persona que quiero me detesta y me quiere muerto.- ah, su hermanito. Pain se preguntó si Itachi podía sonreír. Sus amigos habían muerto. Pero Itachi había sido obligado a matar a su clan, y era el objeto del odio de la única persona preciada y cercana que le quedaba. Eso era peor que su propia situación.

-¿Has pensado en morir?

-Demasiadas veces.- Itachi miró a Pain- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-No. El árbol detrás tuyo.- Pain tardó en darse cuenta del tono bromista y el sarcasmo que el Uchiha acababa de usar. Y notó, con sorpresa, que las comisuras, _ambas comisuras_, se elevaban. Itachi estaba _**sonriendo.**_

-No sabía que fueras tan amigo de los árboles.- comentó después de un rato. Itachi bufó.

-Yo tampoco...- y el Uchiha rió ligeramente. Pain se quedó en shock. _Itachi Uchiha se estaba riendo._

* * *

Todos estaban de misión. O _casi_ todos. Itachi estaba sentado viendo al vacío cuando Pain salió de su oficina. El pelinaranja suspiró. Recordaba haber mandado a Kisame con Sasori y Deidara. Por alguna razón, quería volver a estar a solas con el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué no tengo misión?- preguntó el pelinegro, viéndolo fijamente. El pelinaranja se inclinó.

-Porque yo lo dije.- y al fin posó sus labios sobre los del Uchiha. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata. Pero Itachi devolvió el beso. Lo había querido tanto como él. Se separaron, aunque no mucho, para tomar aire- Nadie había hecho nada por mí, no así, Itachi... y tú... hiciste que incluso cuestionara mi vida...

-Y tú, _Pain_, me estás haciendo imposible dormir.- confesó. Se impulsó para otro beso.

_I know (I know, I know, I know, I know). That you're wounded. You know (you know, you know, you know, you know). That I'm here to save you. You know (you know, you know, you know, you know). I'm always here for you. I know (I know, I know, I know, I know). That you'll thank me later._

El sol se ponía, pero para ellos dos, el sol acababa de salir.


End file.
